In Sonic's World
by Joseph Nick Prowler
Summary: A new person comes in Sonic's world and it is you? You learn about before meeting Sonic and friends you had an old life. You will have to make Chooses that will effect this story there are Four Endings So far: No More Freedom Fighters Ending, It is just a Dream Ending, Save The World Ending, The Corruption Ending, Comment your Chooses and have good reading.
1. Chapter 1

**The New world**

**O/C: Your Character**

**A/M: Kind of animal**

**F/C: Fur Color**

**H/S: He or SHe**

"**Remember this person you will be transported into Sonic's world." said?. **

** O/C's POV**

**I woke up in a field of roses I was wondering where I was in this world. I got up and walked toward the beautiful city it looked nice to me. I walked toward the city it was pretty all the people were running. I saw a giant monster attacking the city I ran away from the monster until a little girl beside me tripped and I run to help her when the monster almost hit me a blue hedgehog saved me and the little girl.**

**I ran with the little girl to her mother she hugged her mother. I ran toward the city I don't know why it seemed like someone needed my help badly. I saw the hedgehog he was almost going to be crushed by the monster I ran and shoved him saving him.**

** Sonic's Pov **

** When I was about to be crushed the A/M with F/C Fur saved me H/S got up wipe the dust off H/Sself and picked up a gun on the ground and said "Let's fight and save the people of this town. Sir after you can hit the monster." H/S said as H/S lead the way. I got up and said "First H/S that is a robot made by Robuttinc and Second shot while I attack.". H/S noded as H/S started to fire at the big monster.**

** Shadow, Tails, and Amy came and helped Tails flew his Tornado 1 toward me and shot at the Robot. Amy help defended the new kid while H/S fired at the robot and Shadow was destroyed robots. But when the plane was hit but something it was a gem not a Chaos Emerald it was a red crystal. I held it and gave it to Tails as he still fires at the robots. Then after the fire from the kid he hit the one of the main spots on the robot and made the robot glitched out and it shut down.**

**O/C's POV**

**I get the robot and made it turn off by shooting it and then the robot fell. After being happy saving people and that blue Hedgehog the plane he jumped on cam down but I felt pain and I fell. I blacked out then I wake up in an room with a bunch of people laughing, singing, and smiling then a song played with four men playing music the one singed "I have got to break free.". But I wake up to the hedgehog saying "Kid are you okay you toke a big hit.". I got up and said "Ya I am okay hi, I am O/C". **

**Then the hedgehog looked at me and said "I like that name it suits you well. I am Sonic this is Amy, Shadow and Tails. Hey what is that dangling from your pants.". He pointed at my cord to my headphones There my headphones they connect to my Ipod." I said happily. "What how do I know this. I thought I didn't know what that was." I thought. I grab the headphones and place them in Sonic's ear I turn it on and I play and song called I want to break free by Queen. "I who is Queen and what is I want to break free. What place is this and what is an Ipod I don't remember all of this but my name." I thought. ****How am I remembering all of this random things?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Games**

**O/C: Your Character**

**A/M: Kind of animal**

**F/C: Fur Color**

**H/S: He or She**

** O/C POV**

After Sonic explained to me everything about him and his friends and a fat egg looking man. I said "Let's beat the crap out of this fat man.". But before I could run and fight him and destroy the fat Eggman. "What just a minute O/C you have to what to get Robuttnick." Said Sonic. "Oh come on I want to get him and take him down.". Sonic sighs and says "We have to go through Casino Empire witch means she will be watching us.". I huff and puff because we had to be careful through this thing so we go off.

**Her POV**

**I watch the people wasting money on slots and chips I laugh as I pour a fresh bottle of champagne. I walk around the Casino to see if I can come up with now business Ideas. Then I get a call from Security saying "Sonic and the others are getting near the empire.". I smile with glee as I tell Coconuts to get the limo now. I run into the car as we drive off to catch them I laugh my butt of. **

**Sonic's POV**

I had a bad feeling about if Breezie catches us as we walk some more through the city I had to admit she keeped in in great shape. I keep my guard up for he limo and her security we don't want O/C getting caught by her and sending H/S to Eggman. I get nervous as O/C said "I hope that the person who owns this place is nice.". H/S was listening to music on their headphones H/S was shaking there had.

**O/C POV**

I was walking but when the music stopped and I changed it I saw a robot and I try to shot it but it grabbed me and toke me as I scream "Help Me Sonic." I was taken away from Sonic I started to cry because Sonic was protecting me. After awhile I was thrown in a pretty office where a hedgehog came and said "Hello I am Breezie the owner of this place you must be the new person.". I was shaking as I felt something in me as she said "I have an idea you want to go home right?". I said "Yes I want to go home now.". She walked over to me as she smiled she sat next to me and said with a kind voice "I can take you home all you have to do is join Robotnik he can take you home."

**What should you do should you agree to join Eggman Comment down below because this could affect your story. **


End file.
